Welcome to the EAT class!
by bixbeythewanderergoesboom
Summary: THIS IS AN OC STORY! Maka and the gang have been captured by a new evil force, in an effort to rebuild the forces of Shibusen Lord Death promotes several NOT class students to take their place. ACCEPTING OCs UNTIL THIS SUMMARY SAYS OTHERWISE
1. Chapter 1

Black*Star, Maka, and Kidd walked through the dark caverns.

"Keep an eye out," Maka called to the others as she jumped a puddle of something too dark to be water. Kidd wiped sweat symmetrically off his forehead with both wrists while keeping a firm grasp on Liz and Patti. The trio of meisters had just caught their breath from cutting through the mob of minions they had encountered just moments ago, but they were still wary of what was ahead of them.

All three meister-weapon pairs were called into the Death room.

"Hiya!" Lord Death greeted cheerfully "Normally I wouldn't send all of you for a mission like this but the team who originally took it never returned." His head cocked to the side. "We'll be sending you to Mexico immediately." Maka nodded slowly.

"If you don't mind sir, what exactly is this mission?"

Lord Death hopped about cheerfully "Glad you asked Maka! You seven will be collecting the kishin eggs of Camazotz and his henchmen. You'll also be bringing back the previous team. Now get ready to leave!"

The trio of meisters continued down the passage, weapons at the ready, all seven of them scrutinizing the rocky walls around them.

"I can barely see anything" Liz complained, squinting into the murk. "haven't they ever heard of lights?"

"You're so right sis!" Patti exclaimed "But you know what really likes the dark sis? Ghosts!"

"Patti! Don't say that!" Liz trembled in Kidd's hand nervously searching the pass. Patti's laugh echoed off the stones, hiding the sliding noise of the door opening behind them. A cloaked figure emerged from the opening and aimed a gun at the group, targeting Kidd first.

No one noticed the figure until he fired the gun, coating Kidd, Liz, and Patti in a green goo that rapidly hardened, freezing them in place. Black*Star and Maka quickly took defensive positions, Avoiding the next two shots from the figure's gun. Before long though, the figure hit Black*Star and Tsubaki with goo, freezing the ninja duo mid run.

Maka charged the figure, backing him into a corner. She lifted Soul to land a finishing blow when another figure appeared from behind her, firing a round of goo at her as well, freezing her mid leap, she fell solidly to the ground. Soul wasn't completely covered, but only had enough time to look at the attacker, still in weapon form, before the original figure fired another round of goo point blank on to the blade of Soul's scythe.

Sid burst into the Death room, immediately gaining Lord Death's attention.

"Lord Death, I'm afraid the EAT students you assigned to the Camazotz mission have also been captured." Lord Death turned to face his large mirror, summoning a view of the elite fighters who had, indeed been captured. He felt a moment of panic as he saw his son encapsulated in a green rock. Just as quickly as he summoned the view, he removed it from the surface of the mirror, and turned back to Sid.

"Sid, please find your best NOT students, it seems we have a space open in the EAT class that needs to be filled." Sid looked a bit taken aback but he nodded and left to select the newly promoted students. Lord Death waited until the doors slammed shut before bring the image back to the mirror.

"Oh Kiddo, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**Hello! This is the first chapter of my OC story. I am accepting OCs of all kinds! You can either leave them in the reviews ( or feel free to review) or PM me with them. **

**I need the following info:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Meister or Weapon:**

**If Weapon what kind?:**

**NOT or EAT class: **

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Pigmentation:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build:**

**BACKGROUND: (ie backstory, including where they're from, how they were raised family life and history)**

**PERSONALITY:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**OUTFIT:**

**Other Info: (things that are interesting about your character, or miscellaneous stuff you feel like adding)**

**I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD NOTE THAT I NEED MORE NOT STUDENTS THAN EAT STUDENTS SO YOU HAVE MORE OF A CHANGE TO BE PICKED IF YOU SELECT THE NOT CLASS... JUST SAYING**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelia raced down the hall ways of Shibusen toward her not class. _I can't believe I'm going to be late! _Why did her alarm clock have to choose today of all days to bite the dust? After several wrong turns, because even after months of attending this school she still found it hard to navigate, she made it to her class. She pushed the door open expecting to be lectured about using her time wisely, but when she entered she found there was no teacher at the front of the class. A glimpse at the clock told her that she wasn't late, but only just barely. Zelia sighed and scanned the class for an empty seat, the class full every seat claimed by someone chatting to the people around them.

Most of the students in her class were people that had lived in death city their whole lives and they had known the other students from primary school on. Zelia was one of the few students who came from somewhere else, and one of the even fewer who didn't manage to make fast friends with the death children. Or find a partner for that matter. In the months she had been here none of the weapons had shown much of an interest in her nor her in them. It wasn't that she was a snob, but she just couldn't find a weapon that fit her soul. The ones she had met felt like trying to force a triangle block into a hexagonal hole, she could do it but it just didn't feel right.

There! In the very back row was an empty seat, but she could barely make it out through a haze that seemed intent on swallowing the back right corner of the room. She made her way to the back of the room and sat in the almost invisible chair and immediately lost her vision, all she could see was faint color and rough shapes. She looked around and jumped when she came across the only other person in the smog with her. It was a boy to her right whom appeared to be the source of said fog. Zelia squinted her eyes several times but it doesn't seem to help her vision in the slightest. "Listen, do you think you could knock this off?" she asked gesturing to the inky fog "I can't see anything with this smog smothering me!" she waved her hands trying to clear it but her actions only managed to make the smoke swirl around them. The boy lifted his head a bit in acknowledgement and the smog slowly dissipated. Zelia smiled brightly. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Iniūria" she barely heard from under the hood and hair.

"Inner, Itty…." Zelia tried "do you mind if I call you something else?" a slow head shake was all she got in response. "Do you have anything else you want to be called?" another head shake. "Can I give you a nickname?" A nod this time. Zelia sat in thought for a few minutes looking him up and down, or at least what little she could see of him before lightly touching the hair that fell heavily in front of his face. "How about Fringe?" another small nod. She let go of his hair and smiled again "Okay Fringe!" She dug into the pocket of her bag and pulled out a few candies. "Would you like one?" She didn't see or hear a response from him so she carefully selected one for him. "They come in all different flavors, but this one is lemon. I don't really like lemon candies so I figured I'd let you see if you like them that way they don't go to waste." She thought for a moment and then continued "Although if you find you don't like lemon either I can give you a different kind." Still nothing from the boy next to her. She took hold of the boy's sleeve and raised it until his hand dangled over the desk in front of them. She grasped his hand lightly and placed the candy on his palm, closing his fingers around it. She took mental note of his sharp claw-like fingernails and pale, sickly pallor of his skin it gave her the impression of something that had spent a lot of time in near darkness, but it also had a translucent greenish color to it that made her think of deep sea fish. When she let go of his hand it fell back to his side limply but she noticed his fingers stayed tightly wrapped around the candy. _This boy is so strange_ she thought, but nevertheless his actions made her smile. She unwrapped a strawberry candy and popped it in her mouth before starting to unpack her book and notebook. She had just placed her bag on her lap when Sid Sensei burst through the door. "Zelia!" She jumped to her feet, bag falling to the floor with a thud.

"Present!" She yelled, saluting. Sid Sensei straightened and regained his composure.

"Please come with me"

"Yes, sir." Zelia dropped to pack her scattered things back into her bag, collecting some things from helpful hands. She started to follow Sid Sensei but paused and turned back to the curious boy "see ya' 'round Fringe," She said tousling his hair. Then she left with Sid Sensei and the classroom slowly regained it cacophony. Eventually everyone stopped glancing back at Fringe, and after he was sure no one was watching Fringe opened the candy and placed it on his tongue. The sweet and slightly tangy taste coated his mouth and a small smile slipped across his lips

"Sid Sensei, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" for the last ten minutes the pair had walked in silence through Shibusen's maze of halls. Sid looked down at Zelia before answering.

"You are being promoted to the EAT class."

"Oh."

"Is something the matter?"

"No sir I just don't know what it means."

"EAT class is a high level class when our elite –"

"I know that." Zelia interrupted before recalling her manners. "What I meant sir is I'm not sure why I am being promoted, surely I was placed in the NOT class for a reason?"

Sid looked vaguely uncomfortable "There are more openings in the EAT class than previously expected, and since you are at the top of your class you were selected to fill one of those openings."

"How many openings are there?"

"Seven." Sid replied with a tone of finality that meant the conversation was over. Zelia narrowed her eyes but said nothing, it felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. The next two minutes of walking passed in tense silence until they stopped at a large door. Sid rapped on the door sharply three times before an answering "Come!" sounded from the other side of the door. Sid swung the door open and ushered Zelia inside.

"Stein," Sid greeted the grey haired man at the front of the class. "This is Zelia, she will be joining your class." Zelia met Stein's gaze and tried not to shiver from fear. If the large screw in the man's head didn't give you the heeby-jeebies then the manic look in his eye that made you need to compulsively count your extremities would.

"Pleasure." Stein eventually said in a tone that made Zelia think it was not at all a pleasure. He gave a small smile that did nothing to change the manic look then gestured to the classroom "Please take a seat, I believe that one is free." He said pointing to an empty seat on the end of a row of empty seats on the third tier.

"Thank you Sensei."

"Professor will be fine."

"Thank you Professor." Zelia left the stage at the front of the class to find her seat while Sensei and the Professor exchanged a few words. Sid left quickly after that and Stein continued the lesson. He introduced the lesson as a dissection and from all around her the students groaned or made faces. Stein continued with the lesson as if nothing had happened and pulled out a large lizard who Zelia would have said looked quite terrified, if lizards were ever inclined to be such.

Outside the door to Stein's classroom Sid mentally berated himself for lying to a student "That's just not the kind of man I was."

Twenty minutes later Zelia was feeling rather queasy and also very thankful that she had not been sat in the first row. Between repeated attempts to keep her breakfast she felt very sorry for those students fending off bits of viscera and blood splatter with their books, which looked as if they had been used for not much else. Stein's cackling and goo flinging came to a stop when a familiar triple knock sounded at the door.

"Come!" Stein shouted madly. Sid entered again with a tall boy in tow. Zelia would know that hoodie and hair anywhere, she had to stop herself from jumping up and shouting to him, it was Fringe. He looked at Stein and too several steps back looking like he was going to make a run for it. Zelia couldn't blame him, Stein was formidable looking before adding the blood and guts, but now when he was covered in it, scalpel in hand he cut an imposing and unbalanced figure. Sid halted his retreat with a hand on his back, even though Sid himself didn't look too sure either.

"Stein, this is another student that will be in your class from now on." Stein looked intrigued by the boy and in turn the boy looked even more frightened. "His name is Ini–"

"Fringe" the boy interrupted. Stein looked at Fringe with even more interest.

"Well Fringe, please take a seat," Zelia started waving her arms, frantically trying to get Fringe's attention. "The one next to the flailing girl is open, but just so you know the one at the opposite end of the row is also free." Stein finished his sentence with several clicks of his screw followed by a loud clunk that made him grin in satisfaction. Fringe slowly made his way up to the third tier of the classroom and spared no hesitation in sitting right next to Zelia.

"Hey Fringe, long time no see!" she said grinning and tousling his hair again. He nodded and smiled. Under the table she slipped another lemon candy into his hand.

**This ends chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I am still accepting OC applications, the format I would like used is at the very bottom of chapter one, and you can leave your OC in the reviews or you can PM them to me. If you have any questions about the form or submitting an OC feel free to PM me. If you are not interested in submitting an OC (and even if you are) please leave a review? Pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top? Thanks!**


End file.
